


the town of Angels and the Great Big Flood

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dedicated to my sister, the wave who will surely kill me, and my brother, the Angel who I failed to save. God save his soul and protect him.
Collections: Anonymous





	the town of Angels and the Great Big Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my sister, the wave who will surely kill me, and my brother, the Angel who I failed to save. God save his soul and protect him.

The wooden barrier between the flood and the town creaks and cracks and moans through the night, the water built up and ready to flood, there’s no way out; there’s never been a way out.  
All the angels in the town can do is pray the water dries before it floods but even then they know it’s only a matter of time.

—

The angels can’t fly away. Their wings were cut off long ago because they were ungrateful. They live everyday wondering why it’s them who suffers out of all the others. But there’s no answer; everything left them long ago, and since then only destruction has came. And with shaky hands they built their defense against the flood, and even then they knew it would only buy them time.

“God doesn’t like nasty children,” said the Mother, who’s wings were battered and bruised but still attached. “God will never accept foul little children unless they repent.”

The children repented through their genitals and their fingertips. They begged alone where no one could see for God to save them as everyday was agony. A fire burned under their skin for release, but the sky was silent and the flood dropped away at the flimsy boards.

They came to Mother time and time again for salvation, but ran away each and every single time knowing that they had no control. The only thing they could do was starve themselves, because at least that was something they could mandate; and maybe in doing so, God would forgive them.

One of the Angels took the ashes from burnt bodies and lit them again, his mind floating away for just a little every time. The older Angel didn’t like the ashes, and instead, drove herself to people that liked to make her cry. None was worse than the other. Both hurt. Both screamed and cried for Salvation in their head and in their soul. Still, the sky remained silent and the flood was getting bigger.

The Children begged Mother for help, but when she was Angry and Vengeful, the boy begged the new father for help against the Mother. Father didn’t see the truth, only what the Mother had painted; The Flood managed to set them together, and in doing so, made certain that the Children had no where to run. The Boy was particularly affected.

The Girl new that she couldn’t die. In dying, she would certainly leave the Boy to the flood’s terrifying waves alone. In fact, her death would allow the Mother to cry so hard that the flood toppled the defenses without even breaking them. Even to escape Hell to Hell, the Girl could not save herself, for in doing so, she would surely damn her brother to an even worse fate. While other Angels could at least look forward to Death, she had not even that. 

The Children could only pray. They had nothing left. The Boy stopped praying and turned to ashes and fire, and the girl turned to violence and self loathing. Neither of the Angels could protect the other, and each were subject to Gods will. 

The suffering would only end when the water dried or overflowed, and it was only a matter of time. The Girl only hoped that she would be able to fight the wave one last time before returning to dust, knowing that if the wave touched her Brother once again, she would lose control and surely burn out. 


End file.
